Wybór
by sevelis
Summary: "The Choice". Co by było, gdyby Severus Snape podjął inny wybór? One-shot pełny emocji, miłości, bólu i konsekwencji decydowania za innych ludzi. Romans pozbawiony cukierkowego happy endu. Do posmutania. Natchnienie jednej nocy. Konieczna w tle smutna muzyka!


To opowiadanie powstało dzięki inspiracji pewną muzyką, która moim zdaniem idealnie oddaje jego atmosferę. Polecam czytać, jednocześnie słuchając:

(przed każdym z tych adresów musicie wpisać: youtube . com - bez spacji)

/watch?v=Mnhr7wn0noE

/watch?v=qTBN6qxwgy4

/watch?v=bSPK92lp3zM

To naprawdę ważne!

* * *

Strugi deszczu zalewały cały dziedziniec szkolny, bębniąc rytmicznie o podłoże. Pożegnano już większość zmarłych, rodziny w żalu i smutku oddalały się od ruin, które były kiedyś Hogwartem. Wielka wyrwa w sercu Hermiony była adekwatna do wielkości zniszczeń. W powietrzu unosił się zapach krwi, spalenizny i mokrej trawy. Krople deszczu obmywały jej zapłakaną i zmęczoną twarz, kiedy stała oparta o częściowo zachowaną kolumnę i obserwowała zniszczenia po Wielkiej Bitwie. Myślami jednak była daleko… Nie miała jednak siły, żeby udźwignąć to wszystko… Nie dawała rady udźwignąć prawdy.

Przez ostatnie miesiące przywykła do wizji życia bez rodziców, którzy byliby bezpieczni… Jak się okazuje, aż do teraz. Nie, nie mogła o tym myśleć… Wtedy rozpadnie się na tysiące malutkich kawałeczków i już nigdy nie pozbiera. Jedynym światełkiem, które pozwalało jej się jeszcze trzymać, był On. Wypatrywała go na horyzoncie przez niemal godzinę, bojąc się i jednocześnie drżąc z nadmiaru emocji. Czy… czy naprawdę była do tego zdolna? Naprawdę chciała zemsty?

W końcu zobaczyła jak postać w obszernych czarnych poszarpanych szatach idzie powolnym krokiem w jej stronę, nie zdradzając żadnych emocji. Zamknęła oczy. Kiedy mogła poczuć jego zapach i usłyszeć równy oddech, wiedziała już, że jest przy niej.

Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała w górę, w czarne bezdenne oczy mężczyzny. Nie mogła wydusić z siebie słowa, ale on doskonale wiedział, o co pytała. Przytaknął głową, a ona wtuliła się w jego tors.

A więc zrobił to. Spełnił jej prośbę, której zapewne będzie żałować do końca życia. Dokonał dla niej zemsty. Morderca jej rodziców nie żyje.

Czuła na swoim policzku miękki materiał szaty. Czuła silny uścisk ramion. Czuła znajomy zapach. Rytm serca, w który uwielbiała się wsłuchiwać, jak tylko miała okazję... Oderwała się od niego i spojrzała na pooraną nowymi bliznami tak dobrze znaną jej twarz. Za to te oczy… Dla tych oczu przepadła już dawno temu. Teraz jednak mogło być inaczej, niż dotychczas. Mogli żyć razem, nie kryjąc się przed nikim. Światełko w jej głowie rozbłysło i uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko.

Pogładził jej policzek kciukiem, wciąż nie pokazując nic po sobie, po czym przyciągnął jej głowę do swojej piersi. Poczuł, jak zaczęła się trząść w szlochu.

- Ciii – uspokajał ją wciąż i wciąż, głaszcząc ją po mokrych włosach. – Ciii.

Ona myślała o tych wszystkich chwilach, które razem dane było im spędzić. Intymność i oddanie przesycało większość wspomnień. Mimo jego milczenia i samotniczego charakteru, wiedziała, że on ją kocha. I on z pewnością miał takie same przekonanie co do niej. Teraz jednak nie będą musieli się już nareszcie ukrywać…

- Będziemy już na zawsze razem, prawda? – po kilku dłuższych chwilach oderwała się od niego i spojrzała głęboko w oczy. – Prawda? – powtórzyła intensywniej, kiedy odwrócił wzrok. Była zrozpaczona, szukając jakiejkolwiek podpory. Zapewnienia, że on będzie z nią bez względu na wszystko. Była bliska utracenia zmysłów.

- Chodź, zanim zmokniesz mi tutaj na dobre – powiedział wymijająco, po czym wziął na ręce i z tak przytuloną ukochaną szedł przez zamoknięty, przysypany i zniszczony dziedziniec. Ona wtuliła się w niego, czując się bezpiecznie.

Znalazł drogę do komnaty, w której zwykli się potajemnie spotykać przez ostatni rok. Cały czas niósł ją ostrożnie na rękach i wcale mu nie ciążyła. Gdyby mógł, niósłby ją tak do końca życia… Jeden z niewielu promieni, które kiedykolwiek pojawiły się w jego marnym życiu.

Położył ją na łóżku. Jej głowa spoczęła bezwiednie na poduszce. Przysiadł obok niej i obserwował jej opadające i wznoszące się w oddechu ciało przez chwilę, w której czas zdawał się nie istnieć. Chłonął każdy jej najmniejszy szczegół. Była tak cudownie piękna i dobra. Odgarnął niesforny kosmyk, który schnąc zaczął się kręcić.Westchnął zbolały i skamieniał. Nie miał siły od niej odchodzić. Nie był na to gotowy, nie chciał. Jednak świadomość tego, że tak będzie dla niej lepiej, podtrzymywała go w tej decyzji. Dobrze wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie na to gotów. A na egoizm nie mógł sobie pozwolić, nie w jej przypadku.

Kilka tysięcy oddechów później, przebudziła się, nieco zdezorientowana. Uspokoił ją ponownie i zapewnił, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Przypomniała sobie jednak tamto pytanie, na które nie odpowiedział.

- Zostaniesz ze mną, prawda? Już na zawsze? – spytała głosem pełnym desperacji.

Spoglądając po raz ostatni w jej duże, ciepłe, brązowe oczy odpowiedział jej pewnym i niezachwianym głosem, chcąc przekazać jej tym wszystko, co do niej czuł.

- Na zawsze pozostanę twój.

- A ja twoja – wymruczała, wyraźnie uspokojona. Wkrótce znów zasnęła, a on przykrył ją kocem. Schylił się i przymknąwszy oczy złożył na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek, po czym przytknął wąskie usta do jej czoła.

- Uważaj na siebie – wyszeptał, po czym zostawił na poduszce obok kopertę z listem, zaklejoną jego pieczęcią. Zrobił kilka kroków w stronę drzwi, po czym odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią po raz ostatni.

Droga, którą przebył aż za bramy szkoły wydawała mu się najcięższą drogą, jaką kiedykolwiek przebył, oddalając się od niej coraz bardziej…

Miał jednak pewność, że postępuje słusznie. Z niezachwianą pewnością w oczach i piekącym z bólu uczuciem do tej młodej kobiety wszedł w gęstą, szarą mgłę, która zatarła jego ostatnie ślady.

Ślady miłości, która pozostała w nim aż do końca.

* * *

_Droga Hermiono,_

_Wiem, że nie ma słów, które sprawią, że Twój ból zniknie. Nie istnieje również sposób, w który mógłbym Ci zadośćuczynić, za to, że nie będzie mnie przy Tobie w tych najtrudniejszych chwilach, kiedy musisz się uporać ze stratą najbliższych... Jedynym, czego chciałem to wreszcie być z tobą, spędzić razem życie, tak jak zawsze mówiłaś. To marzenie było również moim marzeniem, jednak stało się inaczej. Nie możemy go spełnić. Tak będzie dla ciebie lepiej. Wychowaliśmy się w różnych światach, dzieli nas zbyt wielka różnica wieku. Byłbym dla ciebie zbędnym bagażem, który kiedyś zacząłby ciążyć. Musisz nauczyć się żyć beze mnie i wiem, że Ci się to uda. Nie bez przyczyny zawsze uważałem cię za jedną z najrozsądniejszych i najmądrzejszych moich uczennic. Dasz sobie radę. Będę Ci w tym wiernie kibicował i kiedyś z cieniem uśmiechu nabiorę pewności, że tak się stało._

_Musisz mnie zapomnieć. Ułożysz sobie życie z kimś dla Ciebie bardziej odpowiednim. Pewnie w chwili, w której czytasz te słowa, zaprzeczasz mocno głową i możliwe, że moczysz pergamin łzami. I będziesz się potem wściekać, że kilka liter przestało być przez to czytelnych. Chciałbym móc zetrzeć te łzy, ale niestety nie mogę. Kiedyś przestaną wypływać z Twoich oczu, których nigdy nie zapomnę. Tak samo jak Ciebie._

_Nie czuj się związana. Od tej chwili możesz żyć jak chcesz i z kim chcesz. Nie kłamałem jednak, kiedy mówiłem, że na zawsze będę Twój. Tak będzie, jednak czuj się wolna. Już za niedługo Twoje życie się ułoży i ustabilizuje. Nie wierzyłem, że to kiedykolwiek powiem, ale trzymaj się Pottera i Weasleya. Oni pomogą Ci stanąć na nogi i znaleźć nowy cel w życiu._

_Nie szukaj mnie. Proszę Cię o to całym, hm, sercem. Zaszyłem się daleko i nie uda Ci się mnie znaleźć. Nie marnuj więc już więcej na mnie życia tylko weź w swoje ręce i korzystaj z niego w sposób, na jaki zasługujesz._

_I nie wątp w moje uczucia. Każde wyznane słowo było prawdą. Każdy pocałunek, każdy akt miłosny. Były najpiękniejszymi chwilami w moim życiu. Chwilami, które będę pamiętał aż do śmierci._

_List zbliża się ku końcowi, choć naprawdę nie mam ochoty przerywać pisania. Mógłbym tak bez końca. Jednak nauczyłem się przez ostatni rok, że należy robić to, co słuszne niż to, czego się pragnie._

_Zrób to dla mnie i uważaj na siebie. I zapomnij mnie. Chciałbym się stać jedynie bladym wspomnieniem._

_Na zawsze pozostający Twoim_

_S.S_

* * *

_15 lat później_

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że zwykły, czarny kamień oddziela ją od ukochanego. Nie sądziła nigdy, że jej wieloletnie poszukiwania skończą się własnie tutaj. Na cmentarzu.

Wpatrywała się w napis na nagrobku, który nie mógł kłamać. Bardzo starała się nie płakać, ale łzy płynęły strumieniami. Szlochała, wpatrując się w datę śmierci, która była dla niej wielkim zaskoczeniem i bólem.

_19 X 1999_

A więc nie pożył już długo po tym, jak od niej odszedł. Czyżby to był powód, dlaczego ją zostawił? Usiadła na zimnym nagrobku. Potężnych szloch wstrząsnął jej ciałem. Nie widziała wyraźnie, ale w tej chwili obrazy z jej wnętrza przewijały się przez umysł. Wspomnienia. Jego twarz pozostawała tak samo wyraźna jak piętnaście lat temu. Wydatny nos, linia szczęki, wąskie usta, magnetyzujące czarne oczy, które skrywały w sobie tyle zagadek…

Mimo tego, że nie widziała go od tak dawna, jego śmierć zabolała ją tak samo, jakby dowiedziała się o tym 13 lat wcześniej… I jej miłość do niego wciąż i wciąż trwała.

Miała wielką nadzieję odnaleźć go i znów poczuć jego silne ramiona naokoło swoich. Ujrzeć jego niesamowite oczy, przyjrzeć się, jak jego twarz się zmieniła przez ten czas. Spoglądać na niego jak śpi…

Świadomość, że już nigdy go nie zobaczy odebrała jej jakąkolwiek chęć do życia. Tak źle czuła się tylko dwa lata temu, gdy odeszła jej ukochana córka, ich córka…

Przetarła oczy i spojrzała znów na nagrobek. W srebrnym zniczu znajdowało się coś dziwnego… Spróbowała go otworzyć, ale dopiero za pomocą różdżki wieczko ustąpiło. Wewnątrz był zwinięty list. Drżącymi rękami wyciągnęła go i rozłożyła. Kiedy spojrzała na pismo, uświadomiła sobie, że to są jego ostatnie słowa, skierowane do niej… Bała się rozpocząć je czytać, bo wtedy jego śmierć stanie się jeszcze bardziej ostateczna. Tylko te kilkaset słów oddziela ją od końca wszystkiego…

Ciekawość jednak zwyciężyła i po chwili chłonęła każde słowo swojego ukochanego, jakby pozwalały jej nabierać powietrza i przeżyć.

_Moja Najdroższa,_

_Jeśli to czytasz,to ja z pewnością już jestem na innym świecie. I sam nie wiem, czy cieszyć się, czy nie, z tego, że mnie znalazłaś. Z jednej strony jestem w stanie w tym liście wszystko Ci wytłumaczyć, ale z drugiej to znaczy, że wciąż nie udało Ci się o mnie zapomnieć…_

_Nie odszedłbym od Ciebie, gdyby to nie było konieczne dla nas obojga. Już wtedy wiedziałem, że jestem poważnie chory. Chciałem oszczędzić Ci tych wszystkich okropności, które towarzyszą chorobie i śmierci. Nie powinnaś przez to przechodzić, a ja czułem się szczęśliwy i spełniony, wiedząc, że żyjesz tam gdzieś, w jakimś stopniu ciesząc się z życia. Nie zbrukana tą chorobą, która pokrzyżowała wszystkie nasze wspólne plany. Tamten list nie był jednak kłamstwem. Wiedziałem od początku, że zasługujesz lepsze życie, niż z za starym dla Ciebie i w dodatku chorym mężczyzną, który nie może Ci dać tego, co powinien. Szczęścia._

_Kiedy Cię opuściłem tamtego dnia, myślałem o Tobie codziennie, w każdej chwili. Byłaś tłem wszystkiego. Zamieszkałem w jednej z górskich chat należących kiedyś do rodziny mojego ojca. Zostawili mi je w spadku, tak samo jak nowotwór. Nie sądziłem nawet, że czarodziej może zapaść na tą mugolską chorobę i nie być w stanie wyzdrowieć…_

_Nie sądziłem również, że moim jedynym i ostatnim towarzyszem będzie Skrzat. Miałaś rację, mówiąc, że te stworzenia powinno się stawiać na równi z ludźmi, a może nawet nad nimi. Nie sądziłem, że ktokolwiek mi obcy bezinteresownie się mną zaopiekuje. Teraz mi wstyd, że tak długo zajęło mi dojście do tego. Przepraszam za wszystkie niemiłe słowa, które padły pod ich adresem. Gdyby nie Koralik, nie wiem, czy nie zwariowałbym z samotności._

_Znam Cię na tyle dobrze, że mogłem ze śmiałością stwierdzić, że będziesz żałować tego, że zabiłem dla Ciebie zabójcę Twoich rodziców. Nie zrobiłem tego jednak. Został zabity podczas Bitwy o Hogwart._

_Z pewnością jednak żyjesz teraz własnym życiem i nie zaprzątasz sobie mną głowy. I bardzo dobrze. Łudzę się jednak, że poznasz prawdę w taki lub inny sposób. A może próbuję się po prostu odciążyć tym listem. Sam nie wiem. Chciałbym móc spędzić z Tobą wieczność, ale za niedługo będzie mi już dana tylko jedna wieczność._

_Nie zostało mi już wiele czasu. I choć chciałbym Cię zobaczyć, cieszę się, że nie widzisz mnie w tym stanie. Sam na siebie nie mogę patrzeć. Mimo tego wszystkiego nie udało mi się pogodzić z chorobą._

_Życzę Ci szczęśliwego i długiego życia, Moja Jedyna. Teraz oboje jesteśmy wolni._

Ostatnie litery ledwo mogła odczytać, lecz wyryły się w jej pamięci już na zawsze. Płakała i płakała, dopóki zupełnie nie opadła z sił. Poznała prawdę, która ją zabolała. On już nie żył. I sądził, że ona nie dałaby rady żyć z nim, kiedy był chory. W jak wielkim był błędzie… Teraz miała pewność, że gdyby tylko udałoby się jej go znaleźć, zostałaby z nim aż do końca. Do ostatniego tchnienia. Widać nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo była twarda. I jak bardzo ją tym skrzywdził…

Pomyślała o Draconie, który od piętnastu lat wciąż pozostał niezamężny. Który okazał się jej podporą i wciąż był przy niej. Widziała, jak na nią patrzył jednak wciąż nie pozwoliła mu się do siebie zbliżyć. Nadeszła więc pora, aby i jego uwolnić. Powinien znaleźć sobie kobietę, która będzie miała wolne miejsce w sercu i będzie w stanie go pokochać.

Ta wolność jednak była względna. Wszyscy byli związani pętami miłości, które sami sobie utkali i które sami gorliwie podlewali i pozwalali się im zacieśniać coraz bardziej i bardziej…

* * *

_2 miesiące później_

Znów była na cmentarzu. Tym razem pogoda była piękna, słońce oświetlało ponure nagrobki, słychać było śpiew ptaków. Tak bardzo nie pasowało to do uczuć, które ją wypełniały.

Przyniosła list. Rozwinęła go i spojrzała ostatni raz na staranne litery. Wiedziała, że to co robi było głupie i on go na pewno nie przeczyta, ale potrzebowała tego.

_Najdroższy,_

_Były jakieś szanse, że przeczytam Twój list, za to to, że Ty przeczytasz mój są równe zeru. Ale wierzę, że widzisz mnie stamtąd i czasami obserwujesz. Że wiesz, jak wygląda moje życie i i jak bardzo wciąż mi Cię brakuje, mimo upływu lat. Próbuję zrozumieć, dlaczego to zrobiłeś i zabrałeś mi możliwość wyboru. A ja zawsze wybrałabym Ciebie, bez względu na wszystko._

_Myliłeś się, że nie dałabym rady. Osiem miesięcy później po Twoim zniknięciu urodziłam Sophie. Twoją córkę. Miała czarne kręcone włoski, śliczną buzię i Twoje oczy, które skrywały tę samą tajemnicę, co Twoje… Była pomostem, który łączył mnie z Tobą. Odkąd tylko uświadomiłam sobie, że noszę ją w brzuchu miałam znów dla kogo żyć. Usilnie próbowałam Cię znaleźć, żebyś mógł ją poznać, bardzo mi na tym zależało. Była tak rozkosznym niemowlęciem, mądrym dzieckiem i bardzo dobrym człowiekiem, a przede wszystkim naszą kochaną córeczką. Ale teraz na pewno sam już ją znasz. I wierzę, że się nią opiekujesz, gdziekolwiek jesteście. Widzisz, poradziłam sobie z jej chorobą, która zabrała mi ją w przeddzień jej jedenastych urodzin. List z Hogwartu, na który tak długo czekała, następnego ranka. Nie mogłam na niego spojrzeć, spaliłam go w kominku._

_Z dniem odejście Sophie mój świat legł w gruzach po raz drugi, tym razem już doszczętnie i ostatecznie. Nie mogłam znaleźć sensu, cały czas myślałam tylko o Niej i o Tobie. Nie pozostało mi już nic, ale Twój chrześniak pomógł mi się pozbierać. Oboje zajmujemy się Uzdrowicielstwem i to właśnie stało się treścią mojego życia. Staram się pomagać innym, żeby nie rozdzieliła ich choroba i śmierć, tak jak rozdzieliła naszą trójkę._

_Nie mam Ci jednak niczego za złe. Już za późno, żeby cokolwiek zmienić. Wiedz tylko, że nadal Cię kocham i nie istnieje osoba, która mogłaby Cię kiedykolwiek zastąpić._

_Żyję w nadziei, że kiedyś będzie dane nam znów być razem._

_ Na zawsze Twoja_

_ Hermiona_

Teraz jednak zrozumiała, że nie mogła winić Severusa. Byli do siebie bardziej podobni, niż myślała. Kiedy powiedziała swojemu przyjacielowi, żeby dał sobie z nią spokój, ponieważ zasługuje na kobietę, która jest w stanie w pełni go pokochać i dać mu dzieci, on odrzekł, że to jest jego wybór. Nie chciał innej kobiety, tylko ją i jeśli ona chce tylko przyjaźni, to tak pozostanie. On jednak pozostanie jej wiernym przyjacielem i będzie do końca dla niej.

Tak samo postąpił Severus. Zadecydował za nią i odebrał jej możliwość wyboru. Nieświadomie spowodował jeszcze większą tragedię. Teraz wiedziała, że nie było niczego gorszego.

Wybór był kluczem do wszystkiego.

* * *

_Ukochany,_

_Czuję, że to już blisko. W szpitalu zaraziłam się zakaźną chorobą. Nie zostało mi wiele czasu, jednak czuję się spełniona i z niepewnością czekam na to, co nieuchronnie nadejdzie. Czuję się pierwszy raz od dwudziestu siedmiu lat szczęśliwa. Już wkrótce będę z Tobą, mój Drogi, i z naszą Sophie. Po raz pierwszy wszyscy razem. Jako rodzina._

_Już niedługo._

* * *

_ R.I.P._

** Severus Snape** **  
**

ur. 9 I 1960

zm. 19 X 1999

_R.I.P._

**Hermiona Granger**

ur. 19 IX 1979

zm. 24 VI 2026

*KONIEC*


End file.
